Troubles pensées
by Foxylouu
Summary: Un froid s'installe entre House et Wilson, mais qu'est ce que tout cela cache réellement ? Slash House/Wilson
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : House/Wilson

* * *

_Dans le bureau de House_

- Alors, on fait quoi ? Un p'tit Poker ?

Les trois 'assistants' du Dr House le regardèrent étonnés.

- Bah pourquoi pas ? On a aucun cas à traiter. On va quand même pas rester là à se tourner les pouces et à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive !

- On devrait... commença Cameron.

House prit un air émerveillé, comme si une brillante idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Mais oui ! Puisque vous le proposez, pourquoi pas un Strip Poker ! Vu votre naïveté, nous pouvons espérer de vous voir perdre et terminer toute nue. Ah, j'adore ce jeu !

Cameron ne put retenir d'afficher un air outragé. Elle avait beau connaitre House et ses blagues vaseuses, elle ne s'y faisait toujours pas. Elle se demandait comment Wilson et Cuddy pouvaient si bien réagir et répliquer face à ça. Surement avec le temps... Et puis, il faut dire qu'il faut bien vivre avec. On l'accepte ou pas. Il ne changerait pour personne.

- House ?

Une tête venait de passer par la porte.

- Cuddy m'a dit de venir te chercher pour t'emmener en consultations, dit Wilson. Et on dirait que j'arrive au bon moment... Trois hommes contre une femme, c'est pas très juste.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle Jimmy. Répondit House avec une moue boudeuse. Cuddy et toi, vous êtes mes tortionnaires.

- Rien que ça... Allez, viens.

Il se leva et sortit donc à la suite de son ami. Il revint un instant plus tard et dit à ses larbins :

- Pas de Strip Poker sans moi, hein ?!

Puis il repartit, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Et de toute façon, que répondre à ça ?!

_Dans le bureau de Cuddy_

- Pitié, pas de consultations ce matin ! On est Dimanche, c'est le week-end.

- Vous êtes médecin, House. Ainsi vous vous engagez à n'avoir presque pas de Vacances ni de week-ends. C'est la vie.

- Et bien, la vie est injuste.

- Mais oui, c'est bien connu, tout et tout le monde est contre vous. Ou c'est peut être juste que vous médecins et que des gens malades aimeraient bien être soignés. D'ailleurs, ces derniers vous attendent dans la salle d'attente.

House soupira.

- Je suppose que je n'aurais pas le dernier mot.

- Vous supposez bien. Je suis bien décidée à vous tenir tête...

Elle était prête à subir une longue discussion, durant laquelle House lui aurait sorti des tonnes d'excuses bidons ou de regards charmeurs pour la faire changer d'avis. Et à son tour, elle aurait répliqué en le menaçant de le priver de Vicodine, ou de doubler ses heures de consultations. Tout ça, bien évidemment pour rien, hormis le malin plaisir que House se faisait à se disputer avec sa supérieure.

- Allez, pour vous faire plaisir je vais accepter... Et prier pour que quelqu'un tombe vraiment malade pour que je puisse me tirer de ces consultations...

Cuddy sourit, ravie de ne pas avoir à trop batailler pour le convaincre. C'était surprenant et tellement rare venant de lui. Il devait cacher quelque chose. Mais malgré tout, elle ne répondit pas, gardant l'espoir fou que House était devenu raisonnable. Il sortit du bureau de la doyenne de l'hopital en souriant. Il comptait s'installer dans une salle de constulations et jouer à sa console.

- Pourquoi tu m'as l'air heureux ? lui demanda Wilson alors qu'il le croisait.

- Oh, je vais juste en consultations.

Wilson le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Puis il comprit.

- Encore bloqué dans un jeu vidéo ? Ou bien c'est l'heure de ta série stupide ?

- Tu me connais trop bien !

- Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué. Tu n'as pas dormi hier soir ?

Le silence de son ami et son sourire satisfait indiqua à James les activités nocturnes de son ami.

- Encore une Call Girl ? Attention mon vieux, à ton âge, faut pas trop en faire.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux.

Ce fut au tour de Wilson de ne pas répondre.

- Mais oui, tu es jaloux ! Si tu veux, je te filerais un bon numéro pour avoir de très jolies filles. Et gentilles aussi. Y'en a même une qui m'a embrassé sur la bouche un jour. Non mais tu te rends compte ?! La bouche avant la...

- C'est bon tais toi ! Je veux pas en entendre plus !

- Je déconne. Enfin, pas sur le coup du baiser sur la bouche. Je veux dire que hier soir, c'était pas une Call Girl...

- Vraiment ? Mais qui aurait pu être assez folle pour venir de son plein gré et gratuitement chez toi ? Enfin, à part Cameron je veux dire.

Wilson fit une pause puis reprit soudainement.

- Nooon ? Ce n'était pas Cameron quand même ?

- Relaaax Max ! Non, ce n'était pas elle. Juste une jeune fille... Une patiente que j'ai rencontré l'autre jour.

- Une patiente ?

- Rho, c'est bon, ne soit pas choqué. Mon charme infaillible a encore fait effet, c'est tout.

- Tu comptes la revoir ? demanda froidement Wilson.

Cette réaction surprit House. Il s'attendait à ce que Wilson le réprimande un peu, et encore, gentiment. Mais son ton avait été assez cassant.

- Euh... Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense, oui.

- Tu n'as aucune chance. Aucune femme ne pourrait te supporter. Personne ne le pourrait bien longtemps. Et toi, tu ne la supporteras pas non plus.

Sans laisser à House le temps de répondre, il partir en direction de la secrétaire pour récupérer des dossiers. Le diagnosticien en resta cloué sur place. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu prendre à son ami pour lui parler aussi sèchement ?

- Waw, dit House pour lui même. Le manque de sexe, ça lui réussit vraiment pas.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers une salle de consultation et s'y enferma avec sa console de jeux vidéos.

_Salle d'examen numéro 1 - Une heure plus tard_

- Docteur, j'ai mal au bas ventre.

- Vous avez vos règles.

Le patient le regarda avec un regard surpris.

- Mais je suis un homme.

- Ah bon ? Les hommes n'ont pas leurs règles ? répondit House avec un air étonné. Mince alors, ils auraient pu le dire dans 'Comment devenir médecin en une heure'. Ah vraiment... !

L'homme ne répondit pas, ne sachant si ce docteur sa fichait de lui ou bien s'il avait un sérieux problème psychologique. Il pencha pour la deuxième solution.

- Bon, vous avez mal depuis combien de temps ?

- Oh, trois ou quatre jours. Ça me lance, comme des pics, comme si une aiguille s'enfonçait.

- Forte, la piqure ?

- Euh non pas tellement, mais c'est désagréable, et puis je trouve ça plutôt inquiétant...

- Faites moi voir ça.

Le patient releva alors sa chemise et House le toucha au niveau du bas ventre, en appuyant méticuleusement au milieu, puis d'un côté et de l'autre. L'homme sursauta :

- Aïe !

- Appendicite. On va vous trouver un créneau pour vous opérer. En attendant, je vais vous prescrire des anti-douleurs.

Il prit son calepin de prescriptions et commença à écrire, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir. Wilson entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour. Excusez moi, dit il en s'adressant au patient qui fit un sourire poli.

Puis il se tourna vers House.

- Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure... Je... J'ai réagi comme un con.

- En effet.

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça.

_Oh mais si tu le sais_, lui soufflait une petit voix à l'intérieur de lui même. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette drôle d'idée.

- Doit bien y'avoir une raison.

- Non, non... Pas que je sache.

Son air pas vraiment convaincu mit la puce à l'oreille de House.

- Oh que si tu le sais. Mais tu veux pas le dire à tonton Greg, voilà tout. Ton ex femme a appelé ? Enfin, plutôt une de tes ex femme ?

- Non... souffla Wilson.

- Oh, c'est plus psychologique alors ?! Super, j'en parlerais avec Cameron, elle adore ce genre de trucs !

- Tu veux bien arrêter de faire le con deux minutes, House ?

Mais c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il avait dit cette dernière phrase. Il était soulagé que son ami n'ait pas pris mal sa réaction de tout à l'heure. C'était sorti tout seul, il ne s'était plus contrôlé, puis il s'était maudit de s'être laissé emporter. Car même s'il savait qu'il lui en faudrait beaucoup pour que House lui en veuille, Wilson avait tout de même peur que ce dernier le rejette, pour une quelconque raison. C'était idiot. Il était son seul véritable ami, pourquoi ferait il ça ?

- Bon, alors seulement deux minutes, d'accord ?!

- On se voit au déjeuner.

- J'te filerais le numéro de ma Call Girl préférée, dit House en le gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dans le bureau de House_

La salle était plongée dans la pénombre. Une silhouette se dessinait, allongée, sur un fauteuil. C'était House, restant dans le silence le plus complet. Il voulait réfléchir, être au calme pour repenser aux paroles de Wilson, plus tôt dans la matinée.

_"Tu n'as aucune chance. Aucune femme ne pourrait te supporter. Personne ne le pourrait bien longtemps."_

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Tellement cruels, surtout de la part de Wilson. Mais pourtant tellement vrais... A part Stacy, il n'avait jamais tenu bien longtemps avec une femme. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'a jamais vraiment essayé. Il n'a jamais recherché l'amour, ni à être bien avec quelqu'un. Il n'a jamais fait cet effort, celui d'aller vers les autres, de rechercher l'affection. Peut être parce qu'il n'y croyait plus. Il avait donné toute sa confiance et son amour à Stacy. Et elle était partie avec.

Certes, Wilson n'était pas si loin de la vérité, mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas de balancer des choses blessantes comme ça. Qu'est ce que House avait bien pu dire pour le pousser à réagir de la sorte ?

Il ne savait pas...

Mais quoi qu'il ait dit, il le regrettait. Il tenait trop à Wilson pour vouloir lui faire du mal. C'était bien la seule personne à le supporter et à le soutenir. Il était toujours là pour lui... Toujours. Et il tenait à lui bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il aurait peut être dû s'excuser... Ce soir, il l'inviterais à passer la soirée chez lui, et ils en parleraient. C'était la seule solution.

Mais le ferait il ? Surement pas... Il se cacherait une fois de plus derrière ses sarcasmes.

_Toc Toc_

House releva la tête. C'était Wilson.

- Quand on parle du loup...

L'oncologue entra dans la pièce.

- Ah parce que tu parlais avec quelqu'un ?!!

- Mais oui : Avec ma conscience !

- Ah oui bien sur... Et tu lui parlais de moi ?

- Si tu savais mon Jimmy.. !! Ah, heureusement que ma conscience n'est bavarde qu'avec moi. Allons savoir tout ce qu'elle irait balancer. Elle est bien la seule 'personne' - il marqua les guillemets avec ses doigts - à qui je peut faire confiance.

La mine de Wilson se renfrogna.

- La seule personne...

Oups ! House se rendit compte de sa bourde. Deuxième erreur. A ce rythme là, il allait battre son record de phrases blessantes dans la journée.

- Mais non, ça compte pas, c'est pas une personne !!

_C'est ça, rattrape toi comme tu peux_, le taquina sa conscience. Il avait envie de lui gueuler de se la fermer.

- Laisse tomber, House... Je commence à réaliser que cette amitié n'est qu'à sens unique.

Et il sortit de la pièce aussitôt. House fit un pas pour le suivre, mais la douleur dans sa jambe le fit s'arrêter. Sa canne n'était pas à proximité, et il ne pouvait pas avancer. Il se rassit donc sur son fauteuil.

L'art de tout foutre en l'air... De s'éloigner de tous ceux qui lui tendaient la main.

Il prit double dose de Vicodine et ferma les yeux.

_Un peu plus tard_

Un bruit aigu et strident le réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi... Combien de temps ? Il ne savait pas. Mais en tout cas, il avait très mal dormi. Oh, ça ne changeait pas tant que d'habitude. Mais en temps normal, c'était à cause de sa jambe. Là, c'était à cause de ses troubles pensées.

Il mit un moment avant de comprendre que le bruit si désagréable qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil agité venait de son bipper. Il le sortit difficilement de la poche arrière de son pantalon et regarda de quoi il en retournait.

_Cuddy's Office - Urgence_

Oh non... Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait **encore **?! Il se leva donc, attrapa sa canne, et se dirigea à contre cœur vers le bureau de Cuddy. Il attendit devant l'ascenseur, en réfléchissant à un plan pour échapper - une fois de plus - aux consultations. Car c'était forcement de ça dont il était question, il en était sûr. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et il se retrouva face à face avec Cameron et Chase.

- House, on venait justement vous voir.

- Et moi j'essayais justement de vous éviter.

- Raté ! On a un nouveau cas. Je suis sur qu'il va vous plaire.

- Ça fait un peu présomptueux d'être aussi sûr de soi. Montrez moi ça.

Sa curiosité reprenait le dessus. Un cas médical complexe à traiter le détournerait surement quelques heures de ses réflexions bouillonnantes. Il s'empara du dossier et le lut pendant que les deux jeunes médecins lui faisaient un compte rendu des symptômes.

- 17 ans, sexe féminin, se plaint de douleurs violentes et inexpliquées aux articulations.

- Arthrite.

- Elle n'a que 17 ans ! s'indigna Cameron.

- Et alors ? Elle est précoce, voilà tout ! Je parie qu'elle a eu ses règles à 10 ans !

House marqua une pause pendant que la jeune immunologiste se retenait de montrer son agacement.

- Vous avez fait des radios et une IRM je suppose ? reprit il.

- Les radios oui, musculaire et osseuse, mais ça n'a rien donné. Tout est normal.

- Et l'IRM ?

- Ils sont débordés, s'excusa Chase. Vous savez, il y a eu cet accident sur l'autoroute et du coup, tous les services sont bondés.

- On avait pensé à un cancer des os, lança Cameron. On devrait aller voir Wilson.

- Oui, bonne idée, allez-y.

- Euh... Vous devriez plutôt y aller vous même. Insista Cameron.

Mais House ne voulait pas le voir. Pas maintenant. Il n'avait pas de plan pour rétablir la situation, il n'était pas prêt. Il voulait tout contrôler, et là, tout lui échappait.

- Depuis quand c'est mon rôle ? Mes petits, vous êtes sous mes ordres. Cuddy vous paye pour que vous soyez mes esclaves, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en profiterais pas ! Allez-y vous même.

Et il s'engouffra dans un ascenseur.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Dans le bureau de Cuddy_

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment, sans prévenir, faisant sursauter le Dr Cuddy qui était plongée dans de la paperasse aussi imposante qu'ennuyeuse. Elle soupira en voyant House.

- Vous ne pouvez décidément plus vous passer de moi ! Lança-t-il.

- Vous avez fait vite.

- Oui, et vous devriez en être admirative. Je vous rappelle que je suis handicapé !

- On va finir par le savoir... Répondit-elle en retournant son attention vers ses formulaires, tandis que House se rapprochait du bureau.

- Si vous vouliez un massage exotique, il fallait vous adresser à Chase ! En bon petit Australien, il a dû pratiquer un bon nombre de fois cette technique pour draguer sur la plage.

Elle sourit, et pensa que c'était bon à savoir, puis se retint de rire en imaginant ce qu'aurait pu répondre House si elle avait dit ça à voix haute. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il reprit.

- Si vous vouliez me voir à propos des consultations, je suis sincèrement désolé, mais mes charmants assistants m'ont dégoté un nouveau cas mystérieux à traiter.

_Peut être pas si mystérieux_, pensa-t-il. Il avait tout juste survolé le dossier, mais il était persuadé qu'ils auraient leur diagnostique quand le résultat de l'IRM leur reviendrait. Mais c'était toujours mieux que les rhumes et les ampoules au pied.

- Et ça vous arrange bien.

Il prit un air faussement attristé, comme si échapper aux consultations était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Cuddy l'ignora.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux vous parler. C'est à propos de Wilson.

Instantanément, le visage de House perdit toute trace d'amusement ou d'ironie, et devint presque froid.

Cuddy remarqua ce vif changement de comportement chez le médecin. Elle avait bien fait de le faire venir.

Mais House n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler de ses problèmes avec Wilson avec elle. Ce n'était pas ses oignons ! Ah non mais vraiment, les femmes !

- Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure... Poursuivit-elle.

- Grand bien vous fasse ! Bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, j'ai des vies à sauver, **moi**.

Il se dirigea en claudiquant vers la porte.

- House !

Il s'arrêta.

- S'il vous plait, j'aimerais vous poser une question.

Cuddy s'était levée, appuyée sur le bureau pendant que House se retournait, la regardant en affichant un air clairement ininteressé, mais il resta silencieux.

- Quand je l'ai vu, je lui ai demandé où vous étiez et il m'a répondu, je cite : "Qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre". Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt surprenant venant de lui. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Juste un petite engueulade, rien qui ne vous regarde.

- Ca me regarde si ça doit affecter l'humeur, et donc les performances, de mes médecins. Écoutez moi, il allait vraiment mal.

Ces mots furent comme un électrochoc pour House mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

- Arrêtez donc de dramatiser. Cameron déteint sur vous on dirait !

- Et vous, arrêtez de vous mettre tout le monde à dos. Grandissez, devenez humain. Et par pitié, réconciliez vous avec Wilson.

Sans un mot, il lui lança un dernier regard et quitta son bureau. Décidemment, cette histoire prenait une drôle d'empleur.


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voilà la suite !!! Tadaaaam... Pas grand chose à dire... A part merci pour les reviews, ca me fait plaisir ! D J'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi !_

_ Enjoy ! _

-----------------------------------------------

Pourquoi Wilson avait-il réagit si brutalement à cette dispute ? Et puis d'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas une dispute, juste des mots. C'était justement ce qu'il y avait de plus blessants. Mais cela, House ne s'en rendait pas compte. Pour lui, les mots étaient plus un moyen de se défendre qu'autre chose. Il ne pensait que très rarement aux conséquences.  
Mais là, il commençait à en prendre conscience. Il avait blessé son ami. Son meilleur ami. Son seul ami  
Que devait il faire à présent ? Allez le voir ? Sûrement. Mais en aurait il le cran ? Son ego en prendrait un sacré coup !  
Il ruminait ses pensées perturbées dans sa tête pendant qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Enfin, 'errer' serait plus approprié. Perdu dans ses pensées, il déambulait ici et là, ne sachant où il allait. Il avait juste besoin de réfléchir.

- House enfin vous êtes là !

Il sursauta et releva la tête. C'était Cameron.

- Mais où étiez vous donc passé ?

- Occupé... marmonna-t-il. Un femme...

- Une call-girl ? Demanda Cameron en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Plus ou moins... répondit mystérieusement House.

- A l'hôpital ?!

A présent, elle ne dissimulait plus son étonnement ni le fait qu'elle désapprouvait tout à fait cette attitude.

- Pourquoi irions nous ailleurs ?! Le Dr Cuddy adore son lieu de travail.

Cameron leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'était encore faite avoir. Il sourit, fier de lui.

- Bon, et alors ce gosse ? On va pas parler de moi toute la journée quand même !

Elle souffla et énonça les faits :

- On a remarqué des masses à l'IRM sur plusieurs os. On a suspecté un cancer, mais ça ne semble pas être des tumeurs. Et encore moins cancéreuses.

- Vous en êtes sure ?

- Absolument. Wilson nous l'a confirmé.

A ce nom, House se tendit. Il fit en sorte de vite le chasser de son esprit.

- Entre deux grognements bien sur, ajouta Cameron.

- Euh... Bien. Faite des prélèvements directement dans ces masses et trouvez ce que c'est .

House avait l'air différent, son regard trahissait ses pensées. Il était totalement ailleurs. Elle n'insista pas et partit en direction du labo retrouver Chase et Foreman.

Il en avait marre. Voilà pourquoi il s'isolait de toute relation avec un autre être humain. Les sentiments ne sont pas aussi beaux qu'on le dit et le répète à tout bout de champ. Ils perturbent, ils troublent... et ils blessent.

Il devait faire quelque chose.

Bureau de Wilson

Les dossiers atterrissaient violemment dans le petit cartable du Dr Wilson. Il était énervé, et cela se ressentait fortement dans son attitude alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires avant de rentrer chez lui.

- Il n'est même pas venu... pensa t-il. « De toute la journée. Il aurait eu mille fois le temps de venir s'excuser... Et il ne l'a pas fait. »

Il en voulait à House de ne montrer aucun intérêt ni attachement à leur amitié. Ne représentait-elle rien pour lui ? Wilson était quelqu'un de fidèle et loyal, et il l'avait toujours été envers House quoi qu'il arrive, sans jamais rien recevoir en retour... ou si peu. Il sortit de son bureau et claqua violemment la porte. Alors qu'il cherchait la clé du bureau dans sa poche, une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.

- Ah... Toi et tes gestes doux... !

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Il souffla et se retourna.

- House ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

House baissa la tête et se rapprocha. Ce n'était pas évident pour lui de s'excuser ou de s'expliquer...

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Tu dois avoir mieux à faire.

- Non. On doit parler... J'ai... des choses à te dire.

- Si tu a tant envie de parler, va donc le faire avec ta conscience. Vous êtes super proches à ce qu'il parait. Et tu lui fais **tellement** confiance.

Wilson était amer et cassant, ce qui fit sortir House de ses gonds.

- Bordel, tu vas m'écouter ? Tu vois pas que je viens vers toi, tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de faire ça ?!

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait raison... Mais House lui avait si souvent fait du mal sans s'en rendre compte par un mot, un geste. Il était à bout.

- Non... Je sais... souffla-t-il. Pardon.

Il était gêné et House s'énerva ne savait comment réagir. Pourquoi diable s'excusait-t-il ?! C'était à lui de s'excuser ! Il se rendait de plus en plus compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un ami comme lui.

- Tu viens dîner chez moi ce soir ?

Wilson laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Je te rappelle que nous venons de nous disputer. On est en froid.

- Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que je te connais et que ça ne dure jamais longtemps.

L'oncologue leva les yeux au ciel. C'était trop facile. Pour une fois, il ne céderais pas avant d'avoir eu une conversation claire, ni avant qu'il ne lui ait fait ses excuses.

- House... C'est toujours pareil. Tu t'en sors toujours sans explications. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il fit un geste agacé de la main.

- Oh mais t'es pas possible toi !! Y'a deux minutes tu râlais parce que je voulais qu'on parle, et maintenant c'est toi qui me reproche de ne pas avoir de discussions. Non mais faut savoir ce que tu veux.

- Je sais ce que je veux.

- Bah alors dis le.

Wilson regardait un peu partout autour de lui, ne sachant par quoi commencer. Mais c'est en le regardant dans les yeux qu'il s'adressa à lui :

- Je veux que tu me montres que cette amitié compte pour toi.

House dodelina de la tête.

- Bon d'accord. Tu veux quoi ? Plus de Pyjamas Party ? Que je te fasses des brownies au chocolat ?

Wilson baissa la tête, visiblement déçu, se retourna et entreprit de finir de fermer la porte de son bureau.

- De toute façon, c'est peine perdu...

House savait qu'il devait arrêter de faire le con et qu'il devait être sincère pour une fois. Mais ce n'était pas évident pour lui. Exprimer des sentiments, c'était se mettre à nu, être vulnérable. Ce n'était pas son genre. Et pourtant.

- Écoute Wilson... Excuse moi.

Il fit une courte pause, le temps de prendre le courage nécessaire pour poursuivre.

- Je tiens à toi. Je le montre jamais, mais ça, c'est parce que je suis trop stupide... Et... tu es la personne qui... qui compte le plus pour moi.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Il avait eu du mal, mais il l'avait dit. Sa voix avait été tremblante, à cause de la difficulté que cela représentait pour lui d'extérioriser cela, mais elle avait été assurée. Il était sincère.

Wilson n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, toujours face à la porte. House se sentait idiot, son ami ne répondait pas, il s'en foutait, c'était obligé. Tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Déçu et perturbé, il repartir vers l'ascenseur aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait.

Mais Wilson ne s'en foutait pas. S'il n'avait pas répondu, ce n'était pas parce qu'il considérait qu'il était trop tard pour qu'il lui dise ça. C'était parce qu'il était incapable de parler. Sa gorge était nouée.

Il ferma les yeux. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue.


	5. Chapter 5

_Alors déjà, merci énormément pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait plaisir que ça vous plaise ) La suite arrive enfin... Désolée d'avoir été longue, mais j'étais un peu incertaine concernant la fin. Tout est réglé ! Nouveau chapitre... Je n'en suis pas spécialement satisfaite, mais on est jamais content de son propre boulot de toute facon ! xD En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira )  
_

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOOoOoO

Affalé sur son canapé, House zappait sans arrêt, ne restant pas plus de 30 secondes sur la même chaine. Il cherchait désespérément quelque chose pour lui changer les idées, pour ne plus penser à cette horrible journée. Il s'était ouvert à Wilson et s'était sentit complètement stupide devant le silence de son ami. Et cela l'enrageait. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'aller s'excuser ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Puisque c'était comme ça, à l'avenir, il resterait le House froid et cassant qu'il était. Plus de place pour les scènes mélo comme celle ci.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il maudissait l'inconnu tout en cherchant sa canne sous le canapé. Quand enfin il la trouva, il se dirigea douloureusement vers la porte. Sa jambe semblait le faire souffrir plus que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait les manifestations physique de son esprit torturé...

Qui diable pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure ci ? En temps normal, il aurait dit Wilson. Mais après les évènements de la journée, il en doutait sérieusement. Et pourtant, ce fut bien l'oncologue que House vit en ouvrant la porte. D'abord étonné, sa rancœur reprit bien vite le dessus. Si c'était pour se foutre de lui ou lui balancer des critiques, il pouvait repartir.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! aboya-t-il.

Wilson eu un léger sursaut, il reçu ces mots comme une gifle, bien qu'il s'y attendait. Il avait scénarisé ce moment des centaines de fois dans sa tête durant le trajet, imaginant toutes les réponses possibles. Mais une fois devant lui, aucune ne lui semblait bonne. Il regarda alors son ami dans les yeux, essayant de s'accrocher à ce regard froid sans faiblir et lui dit simplement :

"Merci."

House fut franchement surpris. Son esprit tordu s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Son déballage de conneries sentimentales de tout à l'heure l'avait donc touché... Et sans qu'il ne put vraiment se l'avouer, ce simple mot de Wilson le touchait plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais le dire. Alors, luttant contre le petit diable chieur qui sommeillait et en lui - et qui sévissait si souvent -, il se contenta de sourire. Wilson le regarda, suspicieux. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne se moquait pas de lui, et s'attendait à tout moment à recevoir une réplique cinglante. Mais rien ne vint.

House retourna vers le canapé et lança :

- Bah entre !

Waw. Ca non plus, Wilson ne l'avait pas prévu ! Son ami était vraiment imprévisible ! Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Ca ne pouvait pas être son simple 'Merci' qui l'avait amadoué...

- Tu as dit que.../

- Tu veux des cacahuettes ? demanda House.

- Euh, oui... Mais.../

- Alors, comment va ta petite cancéreuse ? Toujours "presque-morte" ?

House s'obstinait à lui couper la parole. Il semblait ne pas vouloir revenir sur ce qui s'était passé plus tôt à l'hôpital. C'était la solution de facilité, mais après tout, Wilson n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Pas de longues discussion gênée, comme c'était le cas à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient leur amitié. House voulait éviter cela, et cherchait à tout prix à ignorer ce qui s'était passé. Bien. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait... Mais il n'empêche que Wilson garderait tout sa vie gravée dans sa mémoire les mots que son ami lui avait dit... Il avait attendu cela pendant des années, doutait si souvent de la solidité de leur amitié.

Il alla rejoindre House sur le canapé, et fit comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, c'était bien la réaction que House attendait. Tout était réglé... A la façon de House : Un coup de balais et hop ! Tout sous le tapis.

Le diagnosticien se détendit bien vite quand il se rendit compte que Wilson avait bien compris qu'il ne voulait pas revenir sur leur discussion. Il le connaissait vraiment bien. Tout se déroula donc à merveille et ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de choses et d'autres : de médecine, de patients, de voiture, mais aussi des seins de Cameron et des fesses de Cuddy. Les sujets habituels. Et tout cela, verre après verre, alors que les heures s'égrainaient.

Mais House assimilait beaucoup mieux l'alcool que son ami, qui était de plus en plus éméché, et qui sortait des paroles de moins en moins cohérentes. Tout cela pour le plus grand plaisir de House : il aimait voir Wilson bourré, c'était l'une des choses qui l'amusaient le plus au monde !

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il ne dit rien de marrant. Il semblait triste et pensif. Sans prévenir, Wilson se colla à House et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_'On non, pitié ! Pas de câlin !'_

Il était définitivement plus amusant quand il débâtait avec lui même sur la philosophie des Teletubbies et de la révolution que cela créerait si les hommes prenaient exemple sur eux en se greffant des télévisions dans le ventre !

Wilson releva la tête et lui dit :

- Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je te pardonnais toujours ? Pourquoi malgré tes crasses je revenais toujours vers toi ?

Le ton de sa voix était soudain très clair, mais ses yeux montraient cependant qu'il était soul. Cela n'en déstabilisa pas moins House qui ne savait comment réagir. Où voulait il en venir ?

- C'est une question piège ? dit-il d'un ton léger.

Il fit mine de le prendre à la rigolade, ayant en réalité peur de ce qui se cachait vraiment derrière ces mots. Cela l'effrayait et l'énervait en même temps. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, il ne devait pas franchir cette barrière. Ne jamais sous-entendre de choses comme ça...

Soudain, avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait , Wilson était en train de l'embrasser. Il se recula, mais Wilson se pencha en même temps, ne se détachant pas un seul instant. Il entreprit donc de le repousser. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, prêt à l'éjecter le plus loin possible. Pourtant, chose qui l'effrayait au plus haut point, une partie de lui l'incitait à se laisser aller. Pourquoi avait-il soudainement envie d'embrasser Wilson ? Pourquoi trouvait-il la sensation des lèvres de son meilleur ami sur les siennes si agréable ? Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il envoya balader le petit diable stupide qui faisait la loi en lui, et ferma les yeux. Ce petit combat intérieur n'avait duré pas plus de 5 secondes.

Il ne savait que faire, répondant timidement au baiser de Wilson. Au bout d'un instant, il reprit ses esprits. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Wilson était son meilleur ami, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de l'embrasser à son tour ?! Il se recula brusquement, faisant par la même occasion sursauter Wilson qui sembla prendre conscience à son tour de la situation. Son regard s'affola, il essaya de parler, mais aucun mot de venait. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Choqué et ayant l'esprit fortement embué par l'alcool, il se précipita sur sa veste et lança un vague :

- Je dois y aller.

Forcement. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre après un dérapage comme celui ci ? Tous deux étaient encore sous le choc. House ne dit d'ailleurs rien pour le retenir et le laissa partir. Comme si la journée n'avait pas déjà été assez compliquée...


	6. Chapter 6

_Tout dernier chapitre de ma p'tite fic ! Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews... Et merci de m'avoir encouragé à poursuivre. C'est plutôt rare malheureusement les fics sur ce couple... Et j'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes !!_

_Enjoy !_

_O°oOo°O_

Et voilà, tout venait tout juste de s'arranger, ils avaient à peine réussi à passer outre ce gros orage qu'un autre s'abattait déjà sur eux. Le dérapage de la veille avait jeté un froid plus que glacial entre les deux amis qui prenaient un soin tout particulier à s'éviter. Encore. Ça commençait à être un peu répétitif... La veille déjà ils avaient essuyés deux disputes avant de se réconcilier. Et s'ils étaient encore en froid, pour la troisième fois en 24 heures, c'était que visiblement rien n'était réglé. House avait voulu une fois de plus ignorer le problème, sans vouloir en parler, sans vouloir essayer de régler tout cela une bonne fois pour toute, et ça n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses.

Il s'était retranché dans son bureau, repensant à tout cela. Il en voulait à Wilson, tout sachant pertinemment qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité : ne lui avait-il pas rendu son baiser ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? C'était la question qui le torturait depuis que Wilson avait quitté son appartement. Que lui avait-il pris ? C'était stupide, il n'était pas gay. Alors pourquoi s'était-il laissé aller ? Et pourquoi cette histoire le torturait-elle à ce point ? La réponse était simple : Non, il n'aimait pas les hommes. Il aimait **un **homme : Wilson. Les disputes répétées en si peu de temps et le mal qu'elles lui avaient faites, combiné aux sensations aussi magiques que troublantes ressenties la veille au soir lui avait ouvert les yeux, et lui avaient fait prendre conscience de la réelle nature de ses sentiments. Sauf que cette réalité l'effrayait. Ce n'était pas possible... Ce n'était pas rationnel. Et pourtant...

Il ne savait comment réagir devant cette soudaine prise de conscience. Il se voyait mal aller déclarer sa flemme à Wilson, une rose entre les dents, et cela malgré le fait qu'il était certain que son ami ressentait quelque chose de similaire. Mais depuis quand ? Rien que de penser qu'il pouvait l'aimer depuis quelques temps déjà insinuait en lui un sentiment de trahison. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça changeait tout... Il interprétait différemment à présent certains gestes de Wilson, certains regards, certains mots. Des souvenirs revenaient à sa mémoire, et il les voyait avec des yeux nouveaux. Et il comprenait tout. Il savait pourquoi Wilson semblait tant souffrir de cette amitié.

Seulement, tout cela soulevait une foule d'autres problèmes. Et puis, malgré les forts sentiments qu'il venait de se découvrir, ou plutôt d'interpréter correctement, se voyait-il vraiment avec lui ? Tout était trop flou, trop fou. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. De plus, son ventre le rappelait à l'ordre. Il était midi passé et il mourrait de faim. Ses pensées et ses questions lui faisaient perdre toute notion du monde extérieur. Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria.

C'est alors qu'il croisa Wilson. Un Wilson qui n'était plus le même, complètement désorienté. La veille, après leur première dispute, il avait été énervé car il était déçu. Aujourd'hui, il était perdu. Vraiment perdu. Il semblait éteint. Leur regards se croisèrent et House put lire dans le celui de son ami une succession de sentiments : la honte, la peur, mais aussi la joie de le voir, en enfin le désespoir.

House ne sut que faire. Il eut un instant d'hésitation, envisageant d'aller le voir et de faire encore une fois comme si de rien n'était. Seulement il n'en fit rien. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il prit la bonne... Il se contenta de détourner froidement le regard et se dirigea dans la direction opposée. Bêtement. Par manque de courage car il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à l'affronter.

Le visage de Wilson se décomposa. Il venait de comprendre une chose : il avait perdu son ami. Il avait reçu comme un coup de poignard le regard froid qu'il lui avait lancé. Cela lui coupa tout appétit et il sortit précipitammente de la cafétéria, sans se douter qu'en réalité, House le suivait du coin de l'oeil, ne perdant pas une miette de sa réaction.

Ce dernier resentit soudain une bouffée de culpabilité l'envahir. Toutes ses certitudes s'étaient envolées : il croyait pouvoir ne pas avoir à faire face à la réalité. Il croyait pouvoir reprendre sa petite vie comme avant, après avoir laissé passer l'onde de choc. Mais c'était impossible. Ils ne pourraient plus jamais ignorer ce qui s'était passé, et les sentiments qui s'étaient dévoilés. Il s'en rendit compte quand il sentit son coeur se briser en voyant son ami souffrir autant. Le regard à la fois desespéré, perdu et suppliant que Wilson que lui avait lancé avant de repartir avait fait ressurgir tous ses doutes. Et il n'était plus sur de rien.

House avec un homme. Même lui, il trouvait ça inconcevable. Alors les autres...

L'oncologue était parti se réfugier dans une salle d'examen vide, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'isoler, et s'éloigner le plus possible de ce regard bleu glacé qui lui faisait tant de mal.

Il était ami avec House depuis bien longtemps, et malgré les épreuves, ils revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre. Puis, petit à petit, des sentiments plus forts qu'une simple amitié avaient vu le jour en lui. Il les ignora tout d'abord, puis, quand ce ne fut plus possible, tenta de les enfouir profondément. Il se contentait de cette amitié si spéciale, avec cet homme hors norme. Cela lui suffisait. Attendre plus de House aurait été de la folie. Seulement, ce soir là, il avait dérapé. Ce soir là, il avait tout gaché. Pourrait il se le pardonner un jour ? Il avait foutu en l'air la seule relation qui marchait vraiment pour lui et qui lui apportait tant de bons moments. Alors qu'il enrageait contre lui même, il sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches et un corps se rapprocher du sien. Il aurait reconnu cette odeur ente mille : House. Comment diable avait il fait pour être aussi silencieux avec une canne et en boitant ?! Même un chat ne pourrait pas rivaliser contre lui !

Wilson se retourna et se retrouva quasiment contre son ami. Fortement troublé, il se demanda ce qu'il venait faire... Malgré lui, il sentit l'espoir renaitre. House avait pris sa décision. Qu'importe les autres, qu'importe les changements que cela pourrait entraîner, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il comptait beaucoup plus à ses yeux qu'il ne pourrait jamais le dire. Ce choix ne le pétrifiait pas moins. Wilson était si loin de l'image qu'il se faisait de la femme idéale !

Une tension flottait en eux, emplifiée par la proximité de leurs corps et leurs viages, les mains de House toujours sur les hanches de Wilson.

House ne bougeait pas, il ne disait rien, se contentant de rester complètement figé. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Quelque chose qui avait du mal à sortir. Avouer ses sentiments... Il n'y avait rien de plus difficile au monde pour lui. Wilson avait ses yeux rivés dans les siens, essayant d'y lire quelque chose qui pourrait l'éclairer sur la vraie raison de sa présence. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de son ami à ce moment là valait tous les mots du monde.

- Je... commença House.

Wilson sourit faiblement. Il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

- Je, euh...

Plus mal à l'aise que jamais, le diagnosticien cherchait désespérément ses mots sous le regard humide mais amusé de Wilson.

- Oh et puis merde ! lacha t'il finalement.

Il se pencha vers lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit Wilson sourire. Il sourit à son tour, approfondissant le baiser, le tenant toujours dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher, il voulait sentir que tout cela était bien réel. Wilson glissa tendrement sa main dans sa nuque. Il comprit alors qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'idée qu'il se faisait du bonheur. Et ce n'était pas si désagréable finalement... Il se dit même qu'il risquait d'y prendre gout. Wilson était la friandise la plus douce qu'il avait jamais connu. Peut être bien qu'il finirait par y être encore plus accro qu'à sa Vicodine !

**FIN !**


End file.
